I Hate Coffe
by Mei Azumi
Summary: [S-Savers Contest Banjir Tomatceri] Segelas Cappuccino yang aku benci mampu mengubah hidupku sebagai seorang blogger


**I** **Hate Coffe**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Prompt : 25**

 **Author : Mei Azumi**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Romance Drama**

 **Alternative Universe**

 **Category : Sasusaku**

 **Summary : [S-Savers Contest Banjir Tomatceri] Segelas Cappucino yang aku benci mampu mengubah jalan hidupku sebagai seorang blogger.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kopi itu untuk diminum bukan untuk difoto, dasar wanita." Sai menggerutu kesal tatkala menyaksikan pemandangan seorang wanita yang sedang duduk sendirian.

Dilihat tubuhnya setengah berdiri guna mencari _angle_ yang pas saat menangkap sebuah objek yang sempurna oleh kamera canggihnya. Bibirnya tersenyum puas dirasa gambarnya sempurna, kemudian ia duduk kembali dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Lihat Sasuke dia masih belum meminum kopi kita, jika tidak segera diminum rasanya akan jadi berbeda." Komentar Sai lagi, rupanya dia masih geraman pada wanita cantik berhelai pink itu. Si empu yang di ajak bicara sama sekali tidak menghiraukan omelan Sai yang berisik macam ibu-ibu, dia masih anteng membersihkan mesin kopi. Saat ini suasana kafe tidak terlalu ramai jadi mereka tidak terlalu sibuk.

Sasuke dan Sai adalah seorang barista kafe, mereka berdua bekerja paruh waktu disana. Sudah tiga hari ini mereka selalu kedatangan pelanggan wanita dengan penampilan mencolok berambut merah muda dan selalu memesan kopi tanpa ia minum. Entah apa alasan dan tujuannya, mungkin sekedar nongkrong dan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya disana. Dilehernya tak lepas kamera menggantung setia menemani, menurut kacamata Sasuke wanita itu pasti seorang fotografer.

Tidak seperti Sai yang hanya berani berkomentar dibelakang, Sasuke memilih untuk menghampiri wanita itu. Mungkin dia juga sedikit kesal karena karyanya tidak dihargai sama sekali, setidaknya cicipi satu tegukan saja. Wanita itu tidak menyentuh sama sekali _Cappucino_ -nya

"Permisi , seperti yang saya perhatikan dari tadi anda tidak meminum kopi kami. Jika sudah dingin rasa dan kualitasnya akan berubah. Demi menghindari komplen mengenai kualitas dari pelanggan maka saya mengharuskan anda segera meminum _cappuccino_ -nya." Saran Sasuke hati-hati khawatir pada pelanggannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis kearah Sasuke. Ia memberikan sebuah kartu nama. "Maaf sudah membuat tidak nyaman, perkenalkan saya Haruno Sakura seorang _blogger_."

Tangannya terulur mengambil kartu nama si wanita –Sakura, membaca dengan teliti dan akhirnya ia paham ternyata selama ini tebakannya salah. Wanita itu bukan seorang fotografer melainkan _blogger_. "Berarti selama ini anda sudah membohongi _nitizen_."

Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung tatkala Sasuke mengatainya demikian, sepertinya dia tidak diterima dikatai bohong. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau menuliskan dan menceritakan tentang kopi buatanku, entah itu hal yang positif atau negative aku tidak peduli tapi kentayaannya kau sama sekali tidak meminum kopi itu."

"…." Sakura masih bergeming.

Sai tiba-tiba berlarian pelan menghampiri Sasuke sembari membawa ponsel. Ia menunjukan sebuah situs yang terdapat sebuah poto wanita yang mirip sekali dengan Sakura. "Sasuke kau harus melihat ini, ternyata dia seorang _blogger_. Dia menceritakan tentang kopi kita, lihat pengunjungnya sampai ribuan, hebat sekali." ucap Sai heboh.

Wanita itu pun berdiri dari duduknya, tangannya dengan cepat mengemasi laptop, ponsel dan kamera kemudian pergi meninggalkan dua barista tampan tanpa sepatah katapun. Sasuke dan Sai masih mematung ditempat, ia masih belum paham kenapa wanita itu pergi. Apakah dia sakita hati atau dia marah oleh omongan Sasuke yang cukup menusuk hatinya hingga ia tak sadar pelanggan setianya sudah pergi dan kemungkinan tidak akan datang lagi.

"Kita akan dimakan hidup-hidup oleh Namikaze _sama_." Ucap Sai ketakutan karena sudah kehilangan satu pelanggan. Tepat yang dikatakan oleh Sai, bos mereka yang bernama Minato Namikaze adalah pemilik kafe yang akan berubah menjadi mode kyuubi (baca: jahat) saat kehilangan pelanggan karena itu mempengaruhi omset pendapatan.

Sasuke tak peduli dia kembali pada pekerjaannya, membuat kopi.

…

 _ **Setiap pagi aku selalu pergi ke sebuah kafe bukan tanpa alasan, tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan pria itu. Awalnya aku iseng menghampiri kafe Kage yang diterkenal dibincangkan oleh publik jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi kesana. Ternyata benar saja saat aku memasuki ke ruangan itu suasanya begitu berubah seperti ada sensasi kebahagiaan tertentu. Padahal aku bukan seorang pecinta kopi tapi aku nekat saja memesan kopi itu. Wangi, hangat dan tenang seperti perasaan yang sedang aku rasakan selama ini. Aku berniat memfoto kopi itu karena bentuknya yang bagus, aku sampai terkagum-kagum kenapa kopi bisa dijadikan sebagai objek menggambar? Patut diacungi jempol latte art nya begitu luar biasa. Tapi sayang aku tidak menyukai kopi, yang aku sukai yang membuatnya. Iya, sampai aku percaya bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu adalah nyata.**_

 _ **Astaga aku ini kenapa menjadi aneh, kakiku dengan tanpa sadar sudah ada dikafe ini bahkan sudah tiga hari berturut-turut mungkin mereka sudah bosan melihatku tapi aku tidak peduli. Karena tempat ini sudah berhasil membuatku bahagia.**_

 _ **Aku sarankan kalian para pecinta kopi datanglah kesana, aku jamin kalian akan menemukan kebahagiaan tersendiri.**_

 _ **-sign : Haruno Sakura. (Gambar kopi)**_

"Tiga _Hot Cappucino_ tanpa gula." Teriak Sai.

" _Caffe Latte extra single shot_ dua." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Cepatlah Sasuke kau jangan melamun saja." Sai mulai kesal pada Sasuke yang bertingkah aneh tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu semangat membuat kopi. Saat ini Kafe _Kaze_ sedang kebanjiran pelanggan tanpa sebab apapun, mungkin keberuntungan ada dipihak mereka.

"M-maaf." Ia pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera membuat kopi. Asalkan tahu saja membuat _latte art_ tidak segampang yang dilihat. Katanya saat membuat kopi harus dengan _mood_ baik, tapi berhubung _mood_ Sasuke sedang berantakan yang ada _art_ -nya berantakan juga. Sai mulai geram dan mengambil alih pekerjaan.

"Biar aku saja yang membuat kopi kau urusi saja pelanggan."

Olahan kopi disana memang mempunyai ciri khas tersendiri. Mulai dari biji kopi yang masih mentah di olah juga disana karena kafe _Kaze_ sudah terdapat _Roaster_.

Kemudian biji kopi hasil di _Roaster_ barusan dimasukan ke dalam _Coffe Grinder_ lalu di opresikan dengan menggunakan mesin _Coffe Espresso_. Kepulan asap yang khas membuat wangi disana menguar kuat membuat siapapun ingin segera meminumnya. Tangannya dengan lincah membuat kopi, _latte art_ yang begitu indah terukir diatas minuman panas itu.

"Silahkan." Sai memberikan kopi-kopi itu pada pelanggannya. Ia mengusap peluh yang mengalir didahinya dengan menggunakan punggung tangan, Sasuke sibuk membersihkan area mesin kopi, mereka berdua sudah bekerja keras. Akhir-akhir ini kafe itu menjadi ramai.

"Minato _sama_ akan tersenyum lebar , begitupun dompet kita menjadi lebar juga ya Sasuke." Ucap Sai yakin akan menerima bonus. Sasuke masih bergeming melamun dari tadi membuat si empu kesal.

"Sumpah aku sangat geli melihat tingkahmu seperti wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta. Kau kenapa?" tanya Sai penasaran Sasuke diam terus dari tadi.

Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya kenapa wanita merah muda nyentrik itu tidak datang lagi, sudah hampir dua minggu dia tidak menampakan batang hidungnya. Ini seperti ada yang mengganjal dihatinya, dia masih merasa bersalah pada Sakura karena kata-katanya itu. Ia sempat melihat dari ujung sorot mata _Emerald_ -nya mengatakan kekecewaan yang mendalam, ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena Sasuke tak pandai merangkai kata, apalagi berbicara dengan wanita dia begitu bodoh.

Dalam fikirnya mungkin wanita itu akan menyebarluaskan tentang keburukan _attitude_ si barista, pelayanannya yang buruk dan tidak memuaskan adalah hal yang ditakutkan baik oleh Sasuke dan Sai maupun pemilik Kafe. Ketakutannya semakin besar tatkala membayangkan demikian, ia akan dipecat dan lebih buruk lagi di cap jelek oleh si _Nitizen_.

Tapi jika benar Sakura menjelek-jelekannya di blog pribadinya, kenapa kafe itu malah bertambah ramai? Bukankah sangat aneh.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya." Ucapnya mantap.

"Bertemu siapa?"

"Wanita itu, dia benar-benar menggangguku."

"Oh si _blogger_ itu ya, hahahhaa." Sai malah tertawa seperti sedang mengejek Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak kau cari saja di internet." Saran Sai memberi ide pada Sasuke. Menuruti perintahnya ia segera membuka ponsel dan mencari nama Haruno Sakura dari kartu nama yang diberikan gadis itu tempo hari yang lalu.

Hampir sebagian postingan-postingan yang dikirim olehnya berisi tentang kopi, ia tahu latar dari foto itu adalah Kafe _Kaze_ , tempatnya bekerja. Dan itu semakin menarik atensinya untuk mengorek informasi lebih dalam si _blogger_ cantik bernama Sakura.

"Disini mengatakan dia tidak menyukai kopi, tapi dia menyukai seni kopinya." Tuturnya pelan entah pada siapa karena disana tidak ada Sai, pria itu sedang berada didapur. Sasuke mendudukan dirinya dikursi karena ini adalah jam istirahat. Matanya tak lepas memandangi ponsel itu, membaca semua kiriman Sakura. Dia benar-benar terkenal di dunia maya.

...

 _ **Sejak hari itu aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi blogger. Aku hanyalah seorang pembohong yang bekerja dibalik layar. Mendapatkan uang secara Cuma-Cuma dari sebuah torehan kalimat diatas komputer, aku sadar aku hanyalah wanita biasa yang memiliki hobi menulis. Terimakasih semuanya, terimakasih teman-temanku yang sudah sudi menyisihkan waktu untuk membaca tulisanku yang tidak berharga ini. Jika ada yang ingin berkomentar silahkan, kemungkinan aku akan menutup semua akunku.**_

 _ **Sayonara …**_

 _ **Tatsumi : Whoaaahh jangan pergi kakak cantik terus berkarya, aku menyukai tulisanmu. Berkatmu aku bisa menemukan kafe menarik, seperti yang kakak katakan kafe disana begitu nyaman pelayannannya bagus aku sampai memesan dua kopi sekaligus. Terimakasih kak**_ _**atas infonya.**_

 _ **YamanakaIno : Kenapa tutup akun? Padahal aku penggemarmu loh, semua postinganmu membuat inspirasi baru bagiku. Aku menyukaimu, jika ada kesempatan mari kita bertemu di dunia nyata. Kita sering bersapa ria di**_ _ **medsos, kan?**_

 _ **Haruka : huweeee kakak jangan tutup akun dong aku penggemar beratmu, lagipula kakak bukan pembohong.**_

 _ **Midori chan : Ganbatte kak jangan putus asa, perjalanmu masih panjang. Cepatlah temukan cinta sejatimu.**_

 _ **Obito kun : Siapa yang mengataimu pembohong? Aku akan menemukannya dan menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Sabar ya Sakura-san didunia ini memang ada yang suka dan ada yang tidak suka. T.T**_

 _ **Hikaruuuuu : kemarin aku habis dari kafe kaze, aku kira aku akan bertemu dengan Sakura san ternyata tidak ada, tapi tak apalah aku malah senang disana ada barista tampan-tampan, kyaaaaaa. Jangan cemburu ya kak aku Cuma kagum aja sama mereka, kan mereka incaran kakak. Hehe**_

 _ **Aiko chan : wahhh padahal aku sudah mencium bau bau cinta nih, kenapa malah terputus ditengah jalan, ganbatte Sakura san aku selalu mendukungmuuu.**_

Alisnya semakin mengkedut kesal saat membaca komentar dari seorang yang bernama Obito kun, Sasuke merasa tersindir oleh kalimat menusuk itu. Benar dugaannya Sakura merasa sakit hati, dia benar-benar bersalah sudah menghancurkan kehidupan si _blogger_. Jalannya kini sudah tertutup oleh Sasuke walau banyak yang mendukung tapi perasaannya masih hancur. Sasuke bersumpah ingin sekali mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan masuk kedalam jurang yang dinamakan kesendirian. Dia sudah habis di bully oleh para _nitizen_ walau secara tidak langsung.

Sasuke menyesal.

Asalkan tahu saja Sasuke tidak membaca postingan Sakura yang sebelumnya karena posting itu sudah dihapus. Padahal itu berisikan kalimat yang penting, hingga akhirnya perasaan mereka harus terhalangi oleh dinding yang dinamakan egois.

"Sai tolong cari akun yang bernama Sakura Haruno." Titah Sasuke pada temannya, ia fikir mungkin ponselnya rusak karena tidak menemukan satupun akun yang bernama Sakura Haruno. Yang ada Sakura Sakura palsu bertebaran.

"Whoaah sejak kapan kau menjadi _stalker_ , Sasuke." Goda Sai.

"Cepatlah !" Nadanya berubah serius dan membentak Sai yang senang menggodanya.

"Sabar Sasuke, aku sedang mencarinya. Lagipula kenapa kau jadi marah padaku? Kau takut disebarkan ya." Tebakan Sai benar, ia memang sedang ketakutan saat itu. Jika dijlaskan mungkin tak terhitung karena ini menyangkut pekerjaannya dan perasaannya.

"Coba baca lagi kiriman terakir Sasuke, katanya dia akan menutup semua akunnya."

Tamat sudah riwayat Sasuke.

"Kemana Sasuke?" tanya Minato pada Sai, sang pemilik kafe akhirnya menampakan dirinya.

"A-ano S-Sasuke, uuhhh Sasuke sakit, tuan." Sai tergagap karena takut dimarahi oleh bosnya gara-gara Sasuke tidak masuk tanpa sebab. Iya Sai telah berbohong demi temannya. "Sialan Sasuke akan ku hajar muka dinginmu itu." Ucapnya pelan khawatir terdengar oleh Minato.

"Oh Sakit ya, mungkin gara-gara kemarin kebanjiran pelanggan. Baiklah kalau begitu kau akan bekerja dengan Naruto untuk mengganti sementara Sasuke." Ucapnya mantap diikuti anggukan Sai.

….

Suasana senja di sore hari memanglah sangat indah apalagi jika ditemani dengan segelas kopi. Ya, Sasuke sedang menikmati posisi itu dimana ia sedang dalam zona nyamannya. Menghilangkan penat dan lelahnya bekerja dengan duduk bersantai adalah hal yang penting. Mata jelaganya tak lepas memandang hamparan danau pinggiran taman bunga dan semilir angin sore menerpa rambut raven _blue dark_ -nya. Sekali lagi ia meneguk kenikmatan kopi akan membawanya kedalam ketenangan level maksimum, hatinya sedikit tenang.

Sekilas matanya menangkap sebuah kilatan cahaya lampu dari sebuah benda entah itu apa tepat disampingnya. Namun dia sama sekali tidak tertarik karena itu tidak mengganggu akan tetapi yang agak mengganggu itu adalah hawa keberadannya. Seperti tak asing baginya.

"Indah sekali pemandangannya." Ucap si pemilik kilatan cahaya barusan yang diketahui berasal dari kamera. Berulang kali wanita itu memotret pemandangan disana kemudian dilihat kembali hasilnya, begitu seterusnya.

Suara itu, sudah lama dia tidak mendengarnya sejak pertengkaran kecil di tempat kerjanya, suara si gadis yang sering berkunjung ke kafe.

Nah apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang? Memarahinya lagi, atau mungkin memeluknya selayaknya orang hilang yang baru saja ditemukan? Mustahil Sasuke tak serendah itu, walaupun dia seorang laki-laki dia masih memiliki harga diri dan sadar wanita itu bukan siapa-siapa baginya.

Kakinya bergerak mengikuti instingnya , selayaknya magnet mengikuti medannya Sasuke duduk disamping si wanita berhelai pink itu.

"Mau coba?" tawarnya sembari menyodorkan segelas kopi berlogo hijau pada sang gadis. Ia mulai memecah keheningan yang menguar diantara keduanya. Sakura tersadar dari dunianya akan kehadiran Sasuke. Dia tersenyum hambar seolah menghargai tawaran Sasuke bahwa dalam kenyataannya Sakura tidak menyukai kopi.

"A-apa kau yang berada di kafe itu?" tebaknya benar dan Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Ia tak gentar menawari Sakura agar mencoba kopinya, walau itu bukan buatannya Sasuke yakin dia akan menyukainya dalam sekali coba.

"Cobalah sekali saja dan kau akan mengerti."

"Tapi ini seperti kopi _Surbucks_ bukan kopi buatanmu."

"Tidak apa , mau minum kopi manapun rasanya sama saja tidak akan berubah menjadi jus buah." Ia membuat lelucon yang sumpah sangat garing sekali, berani taruhan kalau Sasuke sangatlah gugup tapi ia masih pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Tangan putihnya terulur mengambil sebuah kopi, meneguk perlahan hingga merasakan ada aroma wangi kopi masih mengepul hangat melingkari hidungnya. Ada nada kekhawatiran terpancar jelas dari wajah tampan Sasuke, ia takut Sakura tiba-tiba muntah, atau merasakan gatal-gatal seperti alergi. Tapi nyatanya tidak, apa yang baru saja Sasuke bayangkan tidak terjadi sama sekali, sepertinya Sakura menyukai kopi.

Tanpa berkomentar apapun, dia malah memotret gelas yang isinya tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak buruk."

Sakura masih menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertingkah mencurigakan, tapi wajahnya tak bisa membohogi karena sedari tadi ia sudah memerah atau bahkan pipinya merasakan ada hawa panas. Karena siapa sangka si tokoh pemeran utama yang ia selalu ceritakan di blog pribadinya kini sedang berada tepat dihadapannya.

' _kami-sama tolong kuatkanlah aku.'_ Jerit Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke akan pergi. Rasanya seperti tak rela pria itu pergi, dan hey apakah itu yang seharusnya Sasuke katakan atau bahkan keduanya?

"Sekarang perasaanku sudah lega, setidaknya mari kita membersihkan nama masing-masing. Kau sudah tahu rasa kopi tanpa mengarangnya dan aku ingin kau menghapus namaku dan kafe itu gara-gara perkataanku yang menyakiti hatimu."

Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung setelah apa yang ia dengar. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti menulis tentangku, kan? Kau menjelek-jelekanku di blog mu itu." Dan lagi ia tak bisa menahan, kalimat kasarnya itu keluar begitu saja.

Gadis itu masih belum mengerti hingga akhirnya ia terkejut luar biasaa ketika menelaah kembali kalimat Sasuke yang terakhir. _'apa jangan-jangan dia mengetahui kalau aku menyukainya, memalukan.'_ Begitu fikirnya.

"Jangan khawatir aku sudah menutup semua akunku."

Dan pria itu melanjutkan langkahnya dengan pasti tentu saja dengan perasaan lega dan sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya itu telang menghilang, kini ia bisa bekerja lagi dengan tenang.

"Sasuke kemarilah, gadis itu datang lagi kali ini dia tidak membawa kamera malah hampir tidak membawa apa-apa." Maksud Sai adalah laptop, kamera dan perangkat lainnya. Biasanya Sakura tak lupa membawa barang-barang itu.

Dengan cepat Sasuke merespon Sai, melihat si gadis yang sedang duduk, sepertinya Sakura baru sampai dan belum memesan apa-apa. Seperti teori sebelumnya kalau membuat kopi harus dengan _mood_ bagus dan inilah saatnya Sasuke beraksi mumpung _mood-_ nya sangat bagus ia segera membuat _cappuccino_ duluan tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

" _Hot Cappuccino extra sugar_." Sasuke menyimpan segelas kopi itu dimeja Sakura. Bukannya kembali ke Bar, ia malah duduk tepat didepan Sakura, menatap gadis itu lama. Kini Sakura yang ia lihat sekarang berbeda dari sebelumnya, entah itu apa yang jelas wajah itu menggambarkan raut kebahagiaan.

Wajahnya semakin memerah karena Sasuke tak lepas memandangnya. "Selamat datang kembali, Haruno Sakura."

"T-terima kasih, tuan."

"Panggil saja Sasuke, kau belum mengetahui namaku." Ucapnya, tangannya mengulur guna menjabat tangan putih Sakura. Lihat wajah perempuan itu sangat merona.

"M-Mohon untuk tidak berlama-lama disini, kau harus bekerja Tua –maksudku Sasuke san."

"Kenapa kau takut aku dimarahi oleh bos ku?" ucapnya acuh, yang ada ia ingin terus seperti ini. "Minumlah dan nikmati sensasinya."

Hening …

Sakura menyesap kopi buatannya pelan, menghayatinya disetiap tegukan, kembali meneguk tanpa ragu. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa terjebak lagi datang ke Kafe _Kaze_ mungkin gara-gara kejadian kemarin saat ditaman dirinya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke hingga ia berubah fikiran kalau Sakura sudah melupakan kejadian itu.

"Sasuke, ada Minato sama." Teriak Sai karena sudah kesal berada dalam atmosfer mereka berdua, dia mulai _bete_ melihat pemandangan menjijikan Sasuke yang sedang mendekati perempuan. Iya bilang saja dia sirik.

Dengan bergegas Sasuke berdiri kembali lagi ke Bar.

' _ **Dan hingga akhirnya aku bisa kembali pada duniaku sendiri berkat pria itu, apa yang harus ungkapkan, apa yang harus aku katakan. Tanpa ragu aku menikmati kopi buatannya, menghabiskannya hingga tandas dan menyisakan sisa ampas kopi dengan Art yang masih utuh. Bukan tampilannya saja yang indah melainkan rasanya pun mempu membawaku kedalam imajinasi yang tinggi. Tidak melebih-lebihkan , kalian yang pernah berkunjung ke Kafe Kaze itu bagaimana perasaannya? Nah seperti itulah rasanya, ada kebahagiaan tersendiri.**_

 _ **Sampai akhirnya aku tak bisa memberitahu perasaanku pada dia, bahwa aku mencintai pria itu.**_

 _ **Terimakasih …..**_

Ada sepucuk kartu hitam yang bertuliskan terima kasih bertengger indah menghiasi meja kafe, mungkin sebuah penuturan isyarat untuk orang yang ia tuju, mengungkapkan sebuah perasaan setelah meminum kopi hingga habis. Sasuke tersenyum membacanya.

 **Owari**

 **An** : Kyaaaaaa akhirnyaaaa beres juga ff absurd yang nekat aku publish bahkan dimasukan kedalam lomba BTC, aku harap komentarnya yaaaaa.

 **Omake**

Sai mengukir indah sebuah seni lukis diatas kopi yang disebut dengan _Latte Art,_ tangannya dengan pintar menuangkan _foam creammy latte_ pada _Espresso_ yang akan diberikan pada perempuan berhelai Pink. "Sempurna. " ucapnya puas.

"Satu _Hot Cappuccino_ , silahkan dinikmati. " Ucap Sasuke mengantarkan kopi tersebut ke meja Sakura.

"Kopi itu untuk diminum bukan di foto. dasar wanita. " Geram Sai kesal karena merasa karyanya tidak dihargai sama sekali oleh wanita itu. Sasuke tidak peduli karena dia tidak membuat kopi.

...

Sakura membuka laptopnya dan membuka kirimannya kemarin.

 _ **Setiap pagi aku selalu pergi ke sebuah kafe bukan tanpa alasan, tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan pria itu. Awalnya aku iseng menghampiri kafe Kage yang diterkenal dibincangkan oleh publik jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi kesana. Ternyata benar saja saat aku memasuki ke ruangan itu suasanya begitu berubah seperti ada sensasi kebahagiaan tertentu. Padahal aku bukan seorang pecinta kopi tapi aku nekat saja memesan kopi itu. Wangi, hangat dan tenang seperti perasaan yang sedang aku rasakan selama ini. Aku berniat memfoto kopi itu karena bentuknya yang bagus, aku sampai terkagum-kagum kenapa kopi bisa dijadikan sebagai objek menggambar? Patut diacungi jempol latte art nya begitu luar biasa. Tapi sayang aku tidak menyukai kopi, yang aku sukai yang membuatnya. Iya, sampai aku percaya bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu adalah nyata.**_

"Sebaiknya aku hapus saja postingan ini. Memalukan sekaliiiii. " Sakura mengacak rambutnya gemas dan merasa jijik melihat tulisan itu karena isinya memceritakan tentang ungkapan perasaan cinta pada laki-laki secara gamblang melalui torehannya.

"Kopi ini membuat jatuh cinta sih. "


End file.
